fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalic Bakugan
Crystalic Bakugan are created by Gemention Volf and use unique styles of defenses and attacks, in their respective attribute. Their attacks show beauty in stylish ways. All Crystalic Bakugans have harder bone and body structures and abilities to use crystals. 'Crystalic Pyrus' Body's include red crystals/gems and use bright red flames. #'Name: Axolf' ##Owner: Persona ##Description: A small horned wolf with strong backlegs and a small size. Her tail is bushy with a ruby axe attached. #'Name: Lady Heat' ##Owner:C22helios ##Description: A dragonoid with a white-hot dress. Fire Strike Helios often chants or talks to her. #'Name: Tigressoid' ##Owner: Pyro ##Description: A tiger-like dragonoid with black stripes and a ruby colored body. His claws are yellow, while his wrist twist with red and orange stripes. He has four paws and a dragonoid style, tiger tail. Two large sticks run from his wings to the ground (One on each wing). #'Name: Kyubal' ##Owner: Kyuubi ##Description: A large, one tailed bakugan. He has large legs with razor-sharp claws. He has cannon figures that shoot disc of ruby energy, on his sides. He has two thin wings. #'Name: Buratro' ##Owner: ??? ##Description: He has bulky muscle and ruby-red fur. He also has a long tail and flat feet. His tail ends with two tips that create webbed skin in between its opening. Furthermore, he has a pouch that is filled with ruby flames. #'Name: Magmaburn Roxanoid' ##Owner: Nintendo ##Description: The evolve form of Flameblaze Roxanoid after absorbing so much heat. He turned to a Crystalic bakugan from Wolfgang's choice to allow him to leave his ball form. 'Crystalic Aquos' Have sapphire body structures of gems/crystals and use clear blue waters. #'Name: Penifle' ##Owner: May ##Description: Has four furry legs and a tail. Has rubbery sapphire wings, a snout, and a body. Her snout has a beak for a mouth with sharp teeth. #'Name: Tentolade' ##Owner: Red ##Description: She has eight tentacles with an eye hidden between her tentacles. Each of her tentacles have a small blade at their tips. The blades can lift up and open her tentacles for a spinning water attack. The top of her head has a hole. #'Name: Aqurrias' ##Owner: Johnny ##Description: A giant four legged beast with a mane on the back of his head. He has five claws on each foot. There are five slabs of armor on his body. #'Name: Torrent Cyclonium' ##Owner: PG ##Description: An extremely armored humanoid like dragon Bakugan. His mouth resembles that of a beak. On the tip of his tail, the metal resembles the Aquos Symbol. #'Name: Pegarner' ##Owner: Poshi ##Description: A penguin, shark, and beaver bakugan mix. She has sharp teeth and cutting gill wings. She has two back legs with rough skin and claws. Her tails is like a beavers with a shark's shape. 'Crystalic Ventus' {C}Light body structures of emerald gems/crystals and use chucky winds with green sparkles. #'Name: Personity' ##Owner: Wolfgang ##Description: Has a wolf-like head, wolf-like paws, wolf-like fur, sharp razor like wings, a feathery and bushy tail, talons, and a emerald with black look. #'Name: Surprame' ##Owner: Kyleronco ##Description: A six armed bakugan with four wings. He has a brace on each arm, while his wings are flat and sharp. #'Name: Penidacyle' ##Owner: Kyle ##Description: A six winged bakugan with a large beak and little to none body feathers. He also has four feet. He has two pterodactyl heads with long necks. His feathers fall behind his wings and are large and peacock like. His final two wings are also covered in large feathers. 'Crystalic Subterra' {C}With the hardest, densest, and brownest body structures, these bakugans are slow, except they prove strength using dark brown crystals/gems. #'Name: Deger' ##Owner: Christian ##Description: A deer and hedgehog mix. He is tall with spiky fur. The underside of his body is rough. The tall is long and spiky with a scorpion stringer at the end. #'Name: Duoptile' ##Owner: Garren ##Description: A two headed reptile bakugan with eight tails, two arms, and two legs. He has a dark brown body. His body is thick in color and size. 'Crystalic Haos' {C}With bright white and golden gems/crystals, these bakugans are very bright using sunlight as an advantage. #'Name: Crysling' ##Owner: Crystal ##Description: A bakugan with two legs, a snake-like body, a pair of wings, and no arms. Her body is silky with golden, sparkling gems, while she's also white. 'Crystalic Darkus' With black and purple gems/crystals, these bakugans are very dark and use some tatics to win. Their attacks use darkness as an advantage to freak others out. #'Name: Vampolf' ##Owner: Ray ##Description: A wolf with two bat wings and two fangs. He has three long tails with one being rubbery. #'Name: Preptoroid' ##Owner: Valentin ##Description: Evolved from Raptorioid by being encased in a Crystalic Bakugan's body. Preptoroid has eight legs with 4 bigger than the other four. He also has two small gun-like figures, on his shoulders. Preptoroid's tail has grown with spikes and openings for attacking his opponent. #'Name: Skelephank' ##Owner: Darkusfan202 ##Description: A black bakugan with a bright purple stripe going down his tail. The stripe is a darker purple towards his head. He has trunk-like legs with sharp, green claws. He has six tusks with two on his face and one on each of his legs. He has another tail with a dark purple stripe covering his head. The tail in-front of his mouth has a hidden tongue. 'Crystalic Electricity' With an orange and copper gem/crystal appearance, these bakugans use static and electricial forces to win with biz. #'Name: Electrilyr' ##Owner: Jane ##Description: A bakugan with two wings that have one huge eye on each wing. She has no head, feet, legs, arms, or hands. Her body is chain-like with a long stretch from her wings to her tail. She has two hook like claws on the end of her tail. Movement is swift like a ventus bakugan and electrocutes her opponent with hooking ease. 'Crystalic Magnetism ' With a gray gem/crystal appearance, these Bakugan use forces to pull and push. #'Name:' ##Owner: Alice ##Description: A bear-like bakugan with two metal rods on her forehead. The rest of his body is traced with metal bars. He can repel and attract items with smooth rides. 'Crystalic Poison' There is only one Crystalic Poison Bakugan. It's owner is C22Helios. 'Crystalic Clear' {C}Special combination of all attributes in a clear diamond color. #'Name:' Ghostaloid ##Owner: Nintendocan ##Description: A female, ghost-like Bakugan that can possess any Human or Bakugan she wants. She doesn't brawl, but she usually possesses Alice. Nintendocan later learns that it's so she can read a book. 'Combinations' A combination of attributes used. #'Name: Forigon' ##Owner: Jenna ##Attributes: Crystalic Electricity & Crystalic Haos ##Description: A standing tiger-like bakugan with sharp claws on her front paws. She can transform into objects while she's in her ball form. #'Name: Weolin' ##Owner: Valentin 98 ##Attributes: Crystalic Darkus and Crystalic Magnetism ##Description: He has a wolf-like body with a lion's face and mane. His main consist of long gray hairs, while his body is black. His nose is purple and he has a few fangs hanging out. #'Name: Tyrious' ##Owner: Samantha ##Attributes: Crystalic Haos and Crystalic Darkus ##Description: A tiger-like bakugan with a spiral pattern and large wings on her legs. Her tail is long with a bright moon crest. She also has a full moon crest below her neck. #'Name: Lezzar' ##Owner: Mike ##Attributes: Crystalic Electricity and Crystalic Magnet ##Description: An empty bakugan with floating armor. He is like Ghostaloid, but has armor attached by heat. Also, he can brawl, unlike Ghostaloid. He has leg guards, a helmet, shoulder guards, and arm wear. #'Name: Hiriger ' ##Owner: Arric ##Attributes: Crystalic Darkus & Crystalic Magnetism ##Description: A bakugan with tons of gray hair that covers his whole body. Some of his thicker hair is used as a weapon. Underneath his hair is a tiger's body wrapped with two wings. His body is an extremely dark black with silver tiger stripes. This tiger-like body is bulked up. His eyes are purple. Tournament Prize: Legends: #Name: Quadraloid ##Owner: Nintendo ##Attributes: All/Crystalic Clear ##Description: A dragonoid of all eight Crystalic Attributes. He burns with white flames. He has four arms and two legs. He has two tails that coil around his body. The coil ends when his tail blades hand from his four wings. Runner Up: #Name: Phenorn ##Owner: Wolf ##Attributes: All ##Description: A phoenix of all eight Crystalic attributes. She has a long wing span and flies pretty fast. She burns each of the eight attribute colors. Her tailons and beak are clear. Her tail is long and flaming. #Name: Octuubi ##Owner: Kyuubi ##Attributes: All ##Description: He is an eight tailed Kyuubi with burning flames on each of his tails. His body is diamond clear, while each of his tails burn one color. There is a brace with a hole on his forth tail. #Name: Leorse ##Owner: Ice ##Attributes: All ##Description: A lion of eight different Crystalic Attributes. His mane and bushy hairs around his legs; legs burn with the eight attribute colors and are extremely large in muscle. He has eight blades resting on his body. Each blade is a color of one of his Crystalic Attributes. All eight blades are open at their tip. Adults: #Name: Cyanide Helios ##Owner: C22Helios ##Attributes: Crystalic Pyrus and Crystalic Poison ##Description: A new breeded Helios. He has a bright amber-orange body with opal-purple hands that extend breifly on his arms. He has no legs nor feet. However, he has wings that can replace his feet by lowering. His hands can switch into blades and can extend with an opening left in his arms. Runner Up: #Name: Drealoid ##Owner: DarkusGUY ##Attribute: Crystalic Darkus ##Description: A head of a dragonoid. His head has three horns, one pointing straight, another pointing left, and a third pointing right. The rest of his body is made of flames. Children: #Name: Burzeator ##Owner: Mike ##Attributes: Crystalic Pyrus and Crystalic Ventus ##Description: An evolved Ziperator. He has small, pointed edge, ruby moon crest, that travel up his legs. His body is covered in green armor that's thick and glows ruby-red. Runner Up: #Name: Anegonza ##Owner: Christian ##Attribute: Crystalic Subterra ##Description: A bug-like bakugan. He has eight legs on his three body sections. The tops of his body sections have holes that release sticky fluids. He has blades two blades per each body section, except his head head has an extra blade, for a horn. Tag: #'Name: Finfilake' ##Owner: DarkusFan202 ##Attribute(s): Crystalic Darkus, Crystalic Aquos, and Crystalic Electricity ##Description: A snake with fifty-six fins. His fins come in a set of four with ten sets on his body. Each fins sticks out as a circle cut into four. His fins are also open on their sides. His tail and head have eight fins that enclose his head and tail. His tail sucks his opponent in, when opened. Spitting water and electricity is also possible. #'Name: Tizard' ##Owner: Trent ##Attribute: Crystalic Darkus ##Description: A lizard-like bakugan with purple tiger stripes. Above his head there is another head. Runner Ups: #'Name: Scorgerion' ##Owner: Pyrosmaster ##Attribute: Crystalic Pyrus ##Description: Has 1 Scorpion tail and stinger 4 scorpion legs, 2 flat wings, 2 tiger legs, 1 pincer on each shoulder, 1 mutated scorpion head with a tiger head inside. His whole body is covered in an exoskeleton. The first half (starting from head) is red with yellow tiger stripes. The second part of his shows more of his exoskeleton with a scorpion-like body. #'Name: Pethock' ##Owner: DarkusGUY ##Attribute: Crystalic Darkus ##Description: A panther-like bakugan. He has a long middle claw on his front two paws. Down his belly, there are spike-like figures. His paws glow purple, while he's a dark black color. His tail is followed by a spike on each side. Between the space of his legs, feathers stick out for flight. He has feathers that half-circle his head. Category:Crystalic Bakugan Category:Crystalic Attributes Category:Attributes